Les grands dangers de la Forêt
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. 'Ils en étaient à peine à leur troisième champignon qu'une espèce de bête enragée ressemblant à un lion miniature avait surgi de derrière un arbre et les aurait dévorés depuis longtemps si Blaise n'avait pas eu le réflexe de lui jeter son panier sur la tête en hurlant de toutes ses forces.' - BZGW


Hello !

Il fait atrocement froid, il neige, mais je suis en vacances et j'ai un avion pour Londres qui décolle dans deux heures. C'est donc très joyeusement que je vous poste cet OS. Que dire ? Eh bien, il a été commencé i peu près trois millénaires, sur un thème d'**Azalan** : "Mais tu avais promis de m'emmener danser". Beaucoup de rides plus tard, j'ai trouvé l'inspiration pour le terminer et vous l'offrir :D

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR !

**Titre :** Les grands dangers de la Forêt

**Résumé :** 'Ils en étaient à peine à leur troisième champignon qu'une espèce de bête enragée ressemblant à un lion miniature avait surgi de derrière un arbre et les aurait dévorés depuis longtemps si Blaise n'avait pas eu le réflexe de lui jeter son panier sur la tête en hurlant de toutes ses forces.'

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Blaise Zabini avait toujours su qu'écouter Drago Malefoy serait la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Peut-être même sa dernière, en fait, surtout là tout de suite, vu comme il était parti.

Pourtant, on l'avait prévenu : chaque fois que le Serpentard proposait quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'une _promenade _au bord du lac, c'était comme si quelqu'un y jetait un mauvais sort. Ça finissait forcément mal. A coup sûr, un Calamar géant les emporterait, un tsunami se déverserait ou un requin d'eau douce (espèce encore jamais décelée, mais on ne sait jamais) les dévorerait et on ne retrouverait d'eux que quelques lambaux de chair sanguinolante. Un truc bien glauque, donc.

Tous les Serpentards se souvenaient d'ailleurs de leurs dernières vacances en Espagne – vacances organisées par Drago pour une raison que personne n'était capable de s'expliquer.

D'abord, Pansy et Daphné avaient failli se faire tuer par un vieil alcoolique sous prétexte que leur argent était faux, puis ils avaient perdu Théo – il n'était réapparu que deux jours plus tard, sous-alimenté et à moitié brûlé par le soleil personne n'avait jamais su ce qu'il avait bien pu fabriquer, pas même lui-même – et enfin, Milicent avait fini au poste de police à quatre heures du matin pour s'être battu avec un géant qui se prétendait _videur_ et avoir assomer le molosse qui l'accompagnait. Quant à Blaise, il avait bien failli se noyer lorsqu'une méduse avait subitement surgi à deux centimètres de lui.

C'est pourquoi, les Serpentards avaient instauré dès leur retour une règle d'or : même quand la proposition de Drago semble être une _bonne_ idée, c'est faux, c'est un mensonge, une illusion. En vérité, c'est une _très mauvaise _idée.

À graver sur la peau.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait demandé à Blaise de l'aider à ramasser des champignons pour le cours de botanique, ce dernier s'était dit que, quand même… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien leur arriver ? Bien sûr, il fallait aller à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, mais, ce n'est pas comme s'ils pourraient tomber dans un ravin – et mourir – ou se faire attaquer par un monstre – et mourir encore – n'est-ce pas ?

Eh bien il fallait croire que oui. Ils en étaient à peine à leur troisième champignon qu'une espèce de bête enragée ressemblant à un lion miniature avait surgi de derrière un arbre et les aurait dévorés depuis longtemps si Blaise n'avait pas eu le réflexe de lui jeter son panier sur la tête en hurlant de toutes ses forces.

C'était poilu. C'était grand. Ça avait des dents. Son hurlement avait donc été suffisant pour réveiller la moitié de l'Angleterre.

Mais évidemment, il n'y avait eu personne pour l'entendre. Pas même ce foutu garde-chasse qui habitait pourtant à côté – et n'allait pas tarder à recevoir une plainte pour incompétence. Eh, pour quoi était-il donc payer s'il n'était même pas capable de sauver la vie des élèves ?

Conclusion, les deux Serpentards n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de partir en courant. Et, dans un sursaut d'intelligence, ils étaient partis en courant droit dans la Forêt Interdite. Parfois, Blaise s'étonnait lui-même : un meilleur endroit pour éviter toute rencontre indésirable, c'était difficile à trouver, hein.

Et à cette seconde précise, il se tenait seul, les vêtements déchirés et sans baguette au milieu de la forêt. En clair : si quelque chose de non-identifié s'approchait, il était mort. Tout comme Drago qui avait disparu durant la course-poursuite.

Blaise espérait de toutes ses forces revoir un jour son ami vivant. La famille Malefoy ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir abandonné leur unique héritier entre les mains d'un lion-qui-n'était-pas-un-lion-mais-qui-y-ressemblait-très-fortement.

Il soupira et, à court d'idée lumineuse, s'assit sur une grosse pierre. Encore un peu et il allait se mettre à pleurer.

* * *

Ginny Weasley, elle, avait toujours su que les Serpentards étaient des imbéciles. Entre les hystériques (Pansy Parkinson), les 'j'ai-remplacé-mon-cerveau-par-du-muscle-en-croyant-que-ça-me-serait-plus-utile' (Crabble et Goyle), les superstitieux (Drago Malefoy) ou pire, les grands peureux (Blaise Zabini), il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Et encore, elle ne parlait pas de cette garce de Daphné, de cette brute de Millicent et de ce fou de Théodore Nott.

Par quel miracle Dumbledore laissait-il de si sombres crétins envahir son école ? Dépitée, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'obscurité où Blaise Zabini s'était enfui et jura entre ses dents. Qui pouvait être assez stupide pour se réfugier dans un endroit pareil ? C'était incroyable. Et elle aurait vraiment préféré se tordre le cou plutôt que de partir le chercher s'il n'avait pas été son dernier espoir. Bon, et accessoirement, si elle n'avait pas légèrement été responsable de ce départ haut en couleur.

_Crétin de trouillard_, répéta-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans la Forêt Interdite.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de lui. Il fallait qu'elle repense à ce qu'il lui avait promis dans le train : l'amener au bal. Rendre Harry jaloux. Pour qu'il réagisse un tout petit peu. Non ? Non : son envie de tuer Zabini était toujours aussi forte. Quoique, après réflexion, elle était même en pleine augmentation.

Il y avait de la boue partout sur ses chaussures et dès qu'elle aurait mis la main sur le Serpentard, il serait bien forcé à lui payer une nouvelle paire. Sertie de diamants pour se faire pardonner correctement.

* * *

« Draaagooo, où es-tuuuu ! »

Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à devenir angoissante. Sans parler qu'il allait bientôt faire nuit, que des hiboux allaient sortir, suivis des chauves-souris et de tout un tas de choses non-identifiées dans le ciel.

Blaise n'était pas un Gryffondor. L'idée d'être un jour envoyé chez les lions ne lui avait _jamais_ traversé l'esprit. Le courage, merci, ce n'était pas pour lui.

Il voulait juste trouver le moyen de vivre tranquille, en évitant de se faire dévorer par des bêtes sauvages parce que les animaux, ce n'était pas non plus trop son truc, au cas où personne n'avait encore été foutu de le remarquer. Sa mère avait bien essayé de lui offrir un chien quand il avait cinq ans mais à la vue de toutes ces perfides petites créatures se précipitant vers lui pour le _saluer_ (dixit l'éleveur), Blaise avait hurlé tellement fort que Mrs Zabini avait plutôt décidé d'investir dans un balais pour enfant. Ça lui tenait tout aussi bien compagnie.

En troisième année, il avait frôlé la crise cardiaque lorsque Hagrid avait ramené cette espèce de monstre volant – qui avait d'ailleurs essayé de tuer Drago, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Et où est-ce qu'il était passé, celui-là ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas suivi gentiment au lieu de partir dans le sens inverse ? C'était malin, hein, de se séparer et servir seul de dîner.

À cette idée, Blaise respira profondément. Bien. Quelles étaient les chances de Drago d'être à Poudlard, ou d'être perdu comme lui, ou d'être mort ?

Et quelles étaient ses chances à _lui_ de ressortir un jour vivant de cette forêt alors qu'il n'avait même plus de baguette ?

Si Drago réussissait à rentrer à l'école, il pourrait avertir un professeur. S'il était mort, les Serpentards n'allaient pas s'apercevoir de leur absence avant le souper et d'ici là… le temps qu'on ratisse la forêt… aucun doute, lui aussi ne tarderait pas à rejoindre son ami dans l'au-delà.

Connerie de champignons.

« Au secouuurs ! Jeee suis perduuu ! Aidez-moiii ! »

* * *

Ginny se figea. Sortit sa baguette et tendit les oreilles.

Ça y est, elle l'entendait. Au même temps, il fallait être vraiment sourd pour ne pas l'entendre, il hurlait comme une poule qu'on égorgeait.

Manquant de trébucher sur une racine – et toute cette _boue_, Merlin, c'était absolument scandaleux ! – elle finit par le découvrir assis sur une pierre avec un air proche de celui qu'abordaient les Scroutts à Pétard juste avant de se mordre la queue et de faire un bond en arrière en découvrant que : oh tiens, cette chose fait partie intégrante de moi.

« Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? »

* * *

Pendant quelques secondes, Blaise en resta paralyser. Son cerveau refusait de comprendre : il y avait une voix. Merlin. Une voix quelque part. La forêt essayait-elle de communiquer avec lui ?

Puis il réalisa quelque chose de la plus haute importance : il connaissait cette voix. Et elle n'avait strictement rien de magique.

« Weasley. »

Cette dernière lui lança un immense sourire.

« Salut, Zabini ! Alors, tu n'aimes pas cette petite balade en forêt ?

Il en eut le souffle coupé.

Elle avait l'air… _enchantée_. Comme s'il n'y avait rien eu de plus amusant dans sa vie que de se faire courser par un fauve affamé. À moins que…

« … C'est toi qui as dressé ce lion pour qu'il nous attaque ? »

Ginny fronça les sourcils et parut sincèrement perplexe durant un quart de seconde :

« Quel lion ?

– Ce monstre qui a bondi sur Drago et moi pendant qu'on cueillait tranquillement nos champignons.

– Ah. Tu parles de Pattenrond, le _chat_ d'Hermione ?

– … Il était énorme.

– Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. »

Le problème avec les Gryffondors, et Blaise l'avait toujours su, c'était leur stupidité à toute épreuve ainsi que leur obstination qu'ils faisaient passer pour du courage. Il suffisait ensuite de mélanger les deux, d'ajouter un peu de roux pour parfaire l'ensemble, et on se retrouvait avec une idiote entêtée dans son idiotie.

Ginny Weasley dans toute sa splendeur, donc.

Et elle avait ce petit sourire qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre – envies qu'il n'aurait pas hésiter à satisfaire si le jeune fille n'avait pas été l'unique être vivant dépourvu de fourrure et s'exprimant plus au moins clairement dans cette forêt. Mais ! – et ce _mais_ était de la plus haute importance – elle avait une baguette magique, ce qui pouvait se révéler utile si jamais le monstre de Granger refaisait surface.

Deux choix s'offraient donc à lui : soit attaquer la Gryffondor, la ligoter et fuir avec sa baguette en la laissant faire ami-ami avec ce fameux _chat_, puisqu'elle prétendait qu'il n'était pas dangereux – mais Blaise avait appris que croire un Gryffondor était tout aussi stupide que de suivre Drago – soit… eh bien s'allier à elle le temps de retrouver la civilisation.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il la vit lever dangereusement ladite baguette qu'il opta pour la deuxième possibilité.

« C'est génial, ça, Weasley… Au fait, comment va ta pote Granger ? Et Potter ? Et ta famille ? Tout le monde se porte bien, j'espère ? Figure-toi que pas plus tard que hier, j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère qui me disait que ton père allait être augmenté. C'est hyper cool, tu dois être super heureuse, non ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, elle sembla abasourdie et le fixa comme s'il était devenu fou. Puis hésita :

« C'est… vrai ? »

Fronça les sourcils. Vit les lèvres du jeune garçon trembler pour finalement s'étirer en un odieux sourire goguenard :

« Bien sûr que non, Weasley. C'est déjà un miracle que ma mère se rappelle du _prénom_ de ses maris, alors du nom de ton _père_… A moins que tu ne tiennes pas particulièrement à sa vie ? »

Eut fortement envie de l'étrangler, de l'éventrer pour finalement disperser ses os un peu partout dans la forêt.

« Tu es encore plus con que ce que je pensais.

– Hm. C'est à cause de toi que je suis ici ?

– Tu le fais exprès, d'être aussi con ?

– Comment diantre as-tu su que j'avais peur des animaux ?

– Ou alors tu es né comme ça ? Ce serait encore plus inquiétant.

– Je remarque et admire ta capacité à trouver des sujets variés pour esquiver mes questions. »

Son regard se fit de plus en plus haineux :

« C'est de justesse que tu ne pars pas en courant de la Grande Salle chaque fois que les hiboux arrivent. Il ne faut pas être particulièrement doué pour faire la déduction.

– Parce que tu m'observes, maintenant ? »

Silence. Grand silence.

Tout compte fait, s'il ne pesait pas sur sa tête la menace d'une mort horriblement douloureuse, Blaise se serait presque amusé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as trainé ici ? »

La Weasley grommela. Puis se redressa et le lorgna :

« J'attendais, susurra-t-elle, que tu trouves la force de vivre sans d'autres Serpentards à tes côtés. Je ne pensais cependant pas que tu te retrouverais dans un tel état de dépression face à cette charmante et bucolique solitude. En fait, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais crier plus aigu que moi.

– Pour-quoi, pour-quoi, pour-quoi, pour…

– Parce que tu as promis de m'emmener danser. »

Coupé dans son élan, Blaise manqua de s'étrangler :

« Je… _quoi _? »

Ca y est. Elle était folle.

« Tu as promis de m'emmener danser, répéta-t-elle et cette fois, elle n'avait plus du tout l'air de plaisanter. Tu te souviens, dans le train ? Et il y a bientôt le bal de Noël, et Harry y va avec je-ne-sais-pas-qui, et…

– _Hooooooonk !_

– … »

Blaise prit une profonde inspiration et déglutit calmement. Il était l'homme de la situation. Il était le plus fort. Le plus musclé. Il était celui qui devait les protéger.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? gémit-il en faisant un immense saut pour se rapprocher de Ginevra Weasley.

– Tu plaisantes ?

– Tu l'as entendu, hein ? C'est un loup, tu crois ? Un renard ? Un hypogriffe ? Oh Merlin, c'est un hypogriffe, tu crois ?

– Zabini…

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait, si c'est un hypogriffe ? Ecoute, le mieux, c'est que tu restes là. Tu ne bouges pas. Tu me donnes ta baguette, moi, je vais chercher de l'aide et…

– Zabini. C'est le cri du lapin lorsqu'il entre en parade.

– Ah.

– Oui.

– Donc… donc tu parlais de t'emmener danser ? En référence à cette fois où tu m'as menacé de dénoncer mes petits trafics de Bombabouse pour m'arracher la promesse de faire tout ce que tu voulais ?

– Oui.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à Gryffondor ? »

Et, bien que sa peau gardait encore une teinte blanchâtre dûe au cri du lapin, Blaise avait sincèrement l'air intrigué.

« J'ai eu la bonne idée d'être… voyons, disons, fidèle et courageuse ?

– C'est malheureux.

– N'est-ce pas ? A cause de ça, je n'ai pas peur quand je croise un chat.

– …

– Donc, quand comptes-tu m'inviter au bal de Noël, Zabini ?

– …

– Tu as promis.

– C'est de la manipulation. Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard. Tu crois qu'il est encore temps de faire une demande ? Si tu leur expliques que tu es tombée folle amoureuse de moi et que tu as ainsi hérité de mes nombreuses qualités… »

Ginny ricana et croisa les bras :

« Ne te trompe pas. Je veux que tu sois mon cavalier parce que tu es un Serpentard, que tu es passable physiquement, contrairement à Malefoy qui est répugnant et à Théodore qui ressemble à un tueur en série. »

Passable physiquement.

Il allait la tuer.

_Passable_.

Cette gamine avait du crottin de cheval dans les yeux.

« Tout ça pour rendre ton balafré qui est incapable de s'apercevoir que tu n'as plus onze ans, jaloux. Intéressant. »

Ginny le fusilla du regard – c'était drôle, il suffisait de lui rajouter des ailes et elle aurait fait un sublime dragon tant elle semblait sur le point de cracher du feu. Blaise n'aimait pas les dragons. C'était gros et en plus, ça volait à peu près trente fois plus vite que lui ne courrait. Et puis ça avait des écailles. Et surtout, c'était affreusement laid.

Mais la petite Weasley était plutôt pas mal, ce qui rendait sa vie particulièrement triste : dans un univers parallèle, elle se serait certainement entendue comme larron de foire avec Pansy, et elle aurait pu être jolie tout court – il suffisait de presque rien : un peu de prestance, se tenir droite, arrêter de se ronger les ongles, couper ses points, acheter un bon fond de teint pour cacher ses rousseurs, investir dans du mascara, pourquoi pas du rouge à lèvre, et surtout… qu'est-ce que c'était que ces chaussures bon marché qui puaient la mauvaise qualité ? Il aurait fallu les enlever. Il aurait fallu tout enlever, en fait, parce que cette robe…

Hum. Réflexion faite, c'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit rousse, à Gryffondor et traître à son sang.

Et tandis que Blaise avait envie de se fracasser le crâne contre un arbre pour avoir fini par l'imaginer sans rien du tout face à lui, Ginny se résigna à répondre de mauvaise foi :

« Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, oui. »

De quoi parlait-elle ? Ca y est, elle commençait à le dévisager suspicieusement. Avait-elle le don d'Occlumencie ? Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il demande des cours à Drago… mais à l'heure qu'il était, Drago était certainement mort et l'Occlumencie de lui servirait plus jamais puisque les Malefoy se feraient un plaisir de détruire sa vie.

Alors, pour garder encore quelques secondes de contenance, il lança :

« Super, cool, merveilleux. »

Et, devant les yeux ronds de la Weasley, réalisa que ce n'était pas forcément la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait.

Récapitulons…

* * *

« …Et là, il y a le chat le plus laid du monde, avec nez comme si on l'avait jeté du haut d'un balais, qui a surgit d'un buisson et Blaise est parti en courant droit dans la Forêt Interdite, tu vois, du coup moi j'ai commencé à lui courir derrière pour qu'il s'arrête c'était un putain de _chat_, pas un dragon ! Sauf que, hé, tu le connais, il gueulait tellement fort qu'il m'écoutait pas, et sa baguette est tombée de sa poche et là, je me suis pris une racine et, et _regarde cette horrible blessure _!

– … »

Pansy manqua de mourir assommée par le poing que Drago brandit à deux centimètres de son nez. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un quart de seconde pour réagir et protéger ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux.

« AAHHHHH !

– Plaît-il ?

– Tu m'as _cassé_ les doigts ‼

– Malefoy. Nous avons déjà discuté de la valeur de mon nez…

– Mes doigts ‼

– …Et tu as abandonné Blaise dans une forêt…

– Mais tu as vu _mes doigts _!

– … Ce qui en soit aurait pu être très drôle, si seulement le risque qu'il ne meurt d'un arrêt cardiaque en entendant le hululement d'une chouette n'avait pas été si élevé. Tandis que toi, tu t'en sors vaguement avec une éraflure qui n'a même pas eu la décence saigner.

– C'était vraiment une raison pour me frapper par-dessus ? »

Pansy soupira.

Drago était parfois quelques peu têtu.

« Eh bien, moi je te frappe. Maintenant, imagine ce que fera Daphné en découvrant que tu as laissé sa… comment dit-elle, déjà ? Ah ! Sa _relation de substitution_ abandonnée dans une forêt ? »

Le Serpentard se figea. Blêmit et jeta un léger coup d'œil vers la blonde qui, installée dans un fauteuil, n'avait strictement rien suivi de leur discussion – Merlin merci. Se rappela du discours qu'elle lui avait tenu, quelques semaines auparavant, sur les bienfaits des relations de substitution : « Cela me mettrait d'une humeur massacrante de dormir dans un lit vide, vois-tu ? », avait-elle conclu. Et Daphné de mauvaise humeur était… eh bien…

« D'accord, je vais retourner le chercher. »

* * *

Donc, après s'être fait attaqué par un chat échappé tout droit du Département des Mystères vu sa taille, avoir perdu sa baguette, et découvert le cri du lapin s'envoyant en l'air, Blaise Zabini était à présent face à l'odieux chantage de la plus odieuse des Weasley. Quelle belle journée !

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution.

Il était un Serpentard. Un Sang Pur. Par conséquent, il était quelqu'un doté d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne. Il était beau, il était riche. Et Daphné allait purement et simplement le torturer avant de le laisser se vider de son sang s'il osait se rendre à un bal avec une Weasley.

Il y avait une solution.

Il lui avait promis de l'emmener danser.

Trouver la faille.

Blaise Zabini était doué. Et fin. Et machiavélique, futé, intelligent et…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il lança un regard triomphant à Ginny tout en lui attrapant une main.

« Eh bien.. – de son autre main, il lui encercla la taille et la jeune fille se _jura_ que si elle se laissait faire, c'était soit parce qu'il l'avait ensorcelé (avec des Serpentard, on ne savait jamais, hein, pas de baguette d'accord, mais avec une mère empoisonneuse, il avait dû apprendre pas mal d'autres types de sorts), soit parce qu'elle était simplement trop choquée pour bouger (mais du genre vraiment traumatisée) – Je t'ai promis une danse, c'est vrai. Mais je ne t'ai jamais promis _quand_.

– Tu…

– Ne triche pas, voyons ! susurra-t-il. Quand on danse, on se tient collé. Et tu ne voudrais tout de même pas faire les choses à moitié ? »

En fait, elle était même très jolie.

Et merde.

Ses mains descendaient. Pourquoi faisaient-elles ça ? Beaucoup trop bas. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenaient, tout d'un coup, hein ? Ginny releva la tête vers Blaise, prête à le gifler – hé, elle n'était pas un morceau de viande qu'il pouvait se permettre de tâter déjà, elle n'était pas du tout attirée par lui, il n'était pas beau, lui, il avait juste de grands yeux sombres, et des bras drôlement musclé, un sourire de crétin charmeur, mais elle, elle voulait Harry, et…

Ses lèvres.

Que quelqu'un retienne ses lèvres !

Il embrassait un peu trop bien pour un Serpentard.

* * *

« Mais… _mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous faites _? »

Drago.

Drago vivant.

Drago armé d'une baguette.

Drago traumatisé.

Et lui… lui avec _Weasley _!

* * *

« Je te déteste. »

Drago tapota pour la dixième fois l'épaule de Blaise tandis qu'ils atteignaient enfin l'orée de la forêt.

« Je te déteste profondément.

– T'en fais pas, va.

– A cause de toi, j'ai embrassé une Weasley.

– Hm, hm.

– Tu es maudit. Et maintenant, moi aussi. »

* * *

Voilà !

Oui bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas mon OS le plus intelligent. MAIS, c'était rigolo à écrire. Donc ça se vaut.

J'en profite pour vous dire que, si vous avez envie de lire quelque chose d'un peu moins crétin, je viens de poster un Remus/Bellatrix tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Oui, oui.

Sur ce, je file ! Et je vous laisse à vos **reviews **:)

Bisous

Ana'


End file.
